maerchenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der gute Handel
Ein Märchen der Brüder Grimm - KHM 007 Ein Bauer, der hatte seine Kuh auf den Markt getrieben und für sieben Taler verkauft. Auf dem Heimweg mußte er an einem Teich vorbei, und da hörte er schon von weitem, wie die Frösche riefen “ak, ak, ak, ak.” – “Ja,” sprach er für sich, “die schreien auch ins Haberfeld hinein: sieben sind’s, die ich gelöst habe, keine acht.” Als er zu dem Wasser herankam, rief er ihnen zu: “Dummes Vieh, das ihr seid! Wißt ihr’s nicht besser? Sieben Taler sind’s und keine acht.” Die Frösche blieben aber bei ihrem “ak, ak, ak, ak.” – “Nun, wenn ihr’s nicht glauben wollt, ich kann’s euch vorzählen,” holte das Geld aus der Tasche und zählte die sieben Taler ab, immer vierundzwanzig Groschen auf einen. Die Frösche aber kehrten sich nicht an seine Rechnung, und riefen abermals: “Ak, ak, ak, ak.” – “Ei,” rief der Bauer ganz bös, “wollt ihr’s besser wissen als ich, so zählt selber,” und warf ihnen das Geld miteinander ins Wasser hinein. Er blieb stehen und wollte warten, bis sie fertig wären und ihm das Seinige wiederbrächten, aber die Frösche beharrten auf ihrem Sinn, schrieen immerfort “ak, ak, ak, ak” und warfen auch das Geld nicht wieder heraus. Er wartete noch eine gute Weile, bis der Abend anbrach und er nach Haus mußte. Da schimpfte er die Frösche aus und rief: “Ihr Wasserpatscher, ihr Dickköpfe, ihr Glotzaugen, ein groß Maul habt ihr und könnt schreien, daß einem die Ohren weh tun, aber sieben Taler könnt ihr nicht zählen. Meint ihr, ich wollte dastehen bis ihr fertig wärt?” Damit ging er fort, aber die Frösche riefen noch “ak, ak, ak, ak” hinter ihm her, daß er ganz verdrießlich heimkam. Über eine Zeit erhandelte er sich wieder eine Kuh, die schlachtete er und machte die Rechnung, wenn er das Fleisch gut verkaufte, könnte er so viel lösen, als die beiden Kühe wert wären, und das Fell hätte er obendrein. Als er nun mit dem Fleisch zu der Stadt kam, war vor dem Tore ein ganzes Rudel Hunde zusammengelaufen, voran ein großer Windhund. Der sprang um das Fleisch, schnupperte und bellte: “Was, was, was, was.” Als er gar nicht aufhören wollte, sprach der Bauer zu ihm: “Ja, ich merke wohl, du sagst ›was, was‹, weil du etwas von dem Fleische verlangst, da sollt ich aber schön ankommen, wenn ich dir’s geben wollte.” Der Hund antwortete nichts als “was, was.” – “Willst du’s auch nicht wegfressen und für deine Kameraden da gutstehen?” – “Was, was,” sprach der Hund. “Nun, wenn du dabei beharrst, so will ich dir’s lassen, ich kenne dich wohl und weiß, bei wem du dienst. Aber das sage ich dir, in drei Tagen muß ich mein Geld haben, sonst geht dir’s schlimm. Du kannst mir’s nur hinausbringen.” Darauf lud er das Fleisch ab und kehrte wieder um. Die Hunde machten sich darüber her und bellten laut, “was, was.” Der Bauer, der es von weitem hörte, sprach zu sich: “Horch, jetzt verlangen sie alle was, aber der große muß mir einstehen.” Als drei Tage herum waren, dachte der Bauer: Heute abend hast du dein Geld in der Tasche, und war ganz vergnügt. Aber es wollte niemand kommen und auszahlen. “Es ist kein Verlaß mehr auf jemand,” sprach er, und endlich riß ihm die Geduld, daß er in die Stadt zu dem Fleischer ging und sein Geld forderte. Der Fleischer meinte, es wäre ein Spaß, aber der Bauer sagte: “Spaß beiseite, ich will mein Geld. Hat der große Hund Euch nicht die ganze geschlachtete Kuh vor drei Tagen heimgebracht?” Da ward der Fleischer zornig, griff nach einem Besenstiel und jagte ihn hinaus. “Wart,” sprach der Bauer, “es gibt noch Gerechtigkeit auf der Welt!” und ging in das königliche Schloß und bat sich Gehör aus. Er ward vor den König geführt, der da saß mit seiner Tochter und fragte, was ihm für ein Leid widerfahren wäre? “Ach,” sagte er, “die Frösche und die Hunde haben mir das Meinige genommen, und der Metzger hat mich dafür mit dem Stock bezahlt,” und erzählte weitläufig, wie es zugegangen war. Darüber fing die Königstochter laut an zu lachen, und der König sprach zu ihm: “Recht kann ich dir hier nicht geben, aber dafür sollst du meine Tochter zur Frau haben. Ihr Lebtag hat sie noch nicht gelacht als eben über dich, und ich habe sie dem versprochen, der sie zum Lachen brächte. Du kannst Gott für dein Glück danken.” – “O,” antwortete der Bauer, “ich will sie gar nicht, ich habe daheim nur eine einzige Frau, und die ist mir schon zuviel. Wenn ich nach Haus komme, so ist mir nicht anders, als ob in jedem Winkel eine stände.” Da ward der König zornig und sagte: “Du bist ein Grobian.” – “Ach, Herr König,” antwortete der Bauer, “was könnt Ihr von einem Ochsen anders erwarten als Rindfleisch!” – “Warte,” erwiderte der König, “du sollst einen andern Lohn haben. Jetzt pack dich fort, aber in drei Tagen komm wieder, so sollen dir fünfhundert vollgezählt werden.” Wie der Bauer hinaus vor die Tür kam, sprach die Schildwache: “Du hast die Königstochter zum Lachen gebracht, da wirst du was Rechtes bekommen haben.” – “Ja, das mein ich,” antwortete der Bauer, “fünfhundert werden mir ausgezahlt.” – “Hör,” sprach der Soldat, “gib mir etwas davon! Was willst du mit all dem Geld anfangen!” – “Weil du’s bist,” sprach der Bauer, “so sollst du zweihundert haben, melde dich in drei Tagen beim König, und laß dir’s aufzählen.” Ein habgieriger Kaufmann, der in der Nähe gestanden und das Gespräch mit angehört hatte, lief dem Bauer nach, hielt ihn beim Rock und sprach: “Gotteswunder, was seid Ihr ein Glückskind! Ich will’s Euch wechseln, ich will’s Euch umsetzen in Scheidemünz, was wollt Ihr mit den harten Talern?” – “Mauschel,” sagte der Bauer, “dreihundert kannst du noch haben, gib mir’s gleich in Münze, heute über drei Tage wirst du dafür beim König bezahlt werden.” Der Kaufmann freute sich über das Profitchen und brachte die Summe in schlechten Groschen, wo drei so viel wert sind als zwei gute. Nach Verlauf der drei Tage ging der Bauer, dem Befehl des Königs gemäß, vor den König. “Zieht ihm den Rock aus,” sprach dieser, “er soll seine fünfhundert haben.” – “Ach,” sagte der Bauer, “sie gehören nicht mehr mein, zweihundert habe ich an die Schildwache verschenkt, und dreihundert hat mir der Kaufmann eingewechselt, von Rechts wegen gebührt mir gar nichts.” Indem kamen der Soldat und der Kaufmann herein, verlangten das Ihrige, das sie dem Bauer abgewonnen hätten, und erhielten die Schläge richtig angemessen. Der Soldat ertrug’s geduldig und wußte schon, wie’s schmeckte. Der Kaufmann aber tat jämmerlich: “Au weih geschrien! Sind das die harten Taler?” Der König mußte über den Bauer lachen, und da aller Zorn verschwunden war, sprach er: “Weil du deinen Lohn schon verloren hast, bevor er dir zuteil ward, so will ich dir einen Ersatz geben. Gehe in meine Schatzkammer und hol dir Geld, soviel du willst.” Der Bauer ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, und füllte in seine weiten Taschen, was nur hinein wollte. Danach ging er ins Wirtshaus und überzählte sein Geld. Der Kaufmann war ihm nachgeschlichen und hörte, wie er mit sich allein brummte: “Nun hat mich der Spitzbube von König doch hinters Licht geführt! Hätte er mir nicht selbst das Geld geben können, so wüßte ich, was ich hätte. Wie kann ich nun wissen, ob das richtig ist, was ich so auf gut Glück eingesteckt habe!” – “Gott bewahre,” sprach der Kaufmann für sich, “der spricht despektierlich von unserm Herrn! Ich lauf und geb’s an, da krieg ich eine Belohnung, und er wird obendrein noch bestraft.” Als der König von den Reden des Bauern hörte, geriet er in Zorn und hieß den Kaufmann hingehen und den Sünder herbeiholen. Der Kaufmann lief zum Bauer: “Ihr sollt gleich zum Herrn König kommen, wie Ihr geht und steht.” – “Ich weiß besser, was sich schickt,” antwortete der Bauer, “erst laß ich mir einen neuen Rock machen. Meinst du, ein Mann, der so viel Geld in der Tasche hat, sollte in dem alten Lumpenrock hingehen?” Der Kaufmann, als er sah, daß der Bauer ohne einen andern Rock nicht wegzubringen war, und weil er fürchtete, wenn der Zorn des Königs verraucht wäre, so käme er um seine Belohnung und der Bauer um seine Strafe, so sprach er: “Ich will Euch für die kurze Zeit einen schönen Rock leihen aus bloßer Freundschaft; was tut der Mensch nicht alles aus Liebe!” Der Bauer ließ sich das gefallen, zog den Rock vom Kaufmann an und ging mit ihm fort. Der König hielt dem Bauer die bösen Reden vor, die der Kaufmann hinterbracht hatte. “Ach,” sprach der Bauer, “was ein Kaufmann sagt, ist immer gelogen, dem geht kein wahres Wort aus dem Munde; der Kerl da ist imstand und behauptet, ich hätte seinen Rock an.” – “Was soll mir das?” schrie der Kaufmann, “ist der Rock nicht mein? Hab ich ihn Euch nicht aus bloßer Freundschaft geborgt, damit Ihr vor den Herrn König treten konntet?” Wie der König das hörte, sprach er: “Einen hat der Kaufmann gewiß betrogen, mich oder den Bauer,” und ließ ihm noch etwas in harten Talern nachzahlen. Der Bauer aber ging in dem guten Rock und mit dem guten Geld in der Tasche heim und sprach: “Diesmal hab ich’s getroffen.” ENDE Kategorie:Gebrüder Grimm Kategorie:Deutsch Kategorie:Märchen